IDubbbzTV
Ian Carter (born: ), better known online as iDubbbzTV, is an American YouTuber known for his Conent Cop, Bad Unboxing, and Kickstarter Crap videos, as well as those featuring fellow YouTubers TVFilthyFrank, Maxmoefoe, and Howtobasic. The three b's stand for: beer, bikes and booty or alternatively Big Booty B*tches; as explained by Ian in one of his Indiegogo Excrement videos. History iDubbbz created his channel on August 12, 2012. His first video, uploaded on August 30, 2012, is of him playing the Holiday levels of the game Overgrowth. Because, like many YouTubers, he started out gaming. IDubbbz continued to upload gaming videos on his channel until March 18, 2013, when he released his first “Gaming News Crap” video, which was the origin of his Kickstarter Crap series. Although iDubbbz kept making gaming videos, his more popular series, Kickstarter Crap, and Bad Unboxing took a higher priority over these videos, as they slowly got uploaded at a higher rate. Nobody knows for sure, but it has been rumoured that he has a long lost younger brother, Blaize Osterhout. Content Cop Arguably iDubbbz's most successful series, Content Cop is aimed toward creators of various topics in which their content is "illegal" or "poorly created". The series had brought in over 100 million views combined and includes videos about large channels such as DramaAlert, LeafyIsHere, RiceGum, Fine Brothers, howtoPRANKitup, and Tana Mongeau. Content Cop episodes begin with a sketch of iDubbbz wearing a cop costume as he pursues a suspect as the song "Otis McMusic" by Otis McDonald plays, eventually breaking down into a scuffle between the two, before we cut to iDubbbz sitting down in his studio to begin talking about the channel or channels in question, with no mention being made of the opening fight - even if the sketch ends with the Content Cop apparently being killed or, in one case, the suspect stealing his uniform and running away. While there are a lot of requests in the comments section for Content Cop videos for him to feature certain YouTubers, iDubbbz generally ignores these requests. Tana Mongeau Drama On December 10, 2016, fellow YouTuber Tana Mongeau tweeted at iDubbbz saying he should kill himself because he uses "the N-word" and the word "retard" frequently. Tana later deleted the tweet because one of her fans committed suicide. On January 21, 2017, iDubbbz, along with his girlfriend Anisa, went to Tana Mongeau's fan meetup. Anisa was also recording on a camera, which was later used for the Content Cop episode on Tana Mongeau. iDubbbz decided to take a photo with Tana, but instead of saying "Say cheese!" he said "Say n*gger!"; after that, iDubbbz was kicked out. Tana made a video about the situation, titled "The N Word". She says nothing about iDubbbz in the video, just explains what happened with the meet and greet and her thoughts on how the word should be used. She described the incident with a few exaggerations, which were later pointed out in the Content Cop. After this controversy, people pointed out how Tana herself has also been recorded calling people the N-word herself. On February 6, 2017, iDubbbz released a video titled "Content Cop – Tana Mongeau", a part of his Content Cop series. In it, he defends his use of the word "n*gger" and accuses Mongeau of hypocrisy by showing past clips of her uttering the word. He stated that his use of the word is not meant to offend as it is done in a comedic context, whilst he deemed Mongeau’s use of the word to be racist. In the video, Ian also shows footage from the incident at Mongeau's show and criticizes her response to it. He also discusses the use of derogatory terms in a broader context, and the weight which society places on specific words in terms of their offensiveness. iDubbbz gained over 200,000 subcribers in three days at the height of the controversy. Overall, the Content Cop didnt have a major effect on Mongeau's channel overall, with her reaching 2.5 million subscribers in June 2017 and 250 million total channel views in August 2017. Termination A hacker known as "Lizard Squad" hacked YouTube on November 23, 2017, terminating iDubbbz. People thought this would be the end of YouTube until it was found out that a hacker had hacked YouTube and terminated multiple big channels such as DramaAlert , Papa Jake , Styxhexenhammer666 , Team Coco / Conan O'Brien , MrRepzion, and including iDubbbz. All channels were put back up within less than 24 hours. Gallery Videos Content Cop - KEEMSTAR Content Cop - Busting JINX RELOAD Content Cop - Leafy Content Cop - Tana Mongeau IDUBBBZ DROPPING N WORD AT TANA MONGEAU'S TOUR!!!!! Subscriber Milestones *Ian hit 1 million subscribers on May 23, 2016. *Ian hit 2 million subscribers on September 14, 2016. *Ian hit 3 million subscribers on December 20, 2016. *Ian hit 4 million subscribers on March 9, 2017. *Ian hit 5 million subscribers on October 3, 2017. *Ian hit 6 million subscribers on December 19, 2017. Trivia * Ian has relatively short brown hair (up until mid-2015, it has now grown out more on the top) and currently wears brown-amber glasses. He is 6'2", which in metric units is 188 centimeters.https://twitter.com/Idubbbz/status/871221603467640833 * Ian is said to have a crush on iiSuperwomanii as revealed by Max, Joji, and Anything4views during a stream. * Ian has a girlfriend, who is called Anisa Jomha, as confirmed in the H3 Podcast. She also has her own channel. * There has been an on going dispute about Ian's last name, with some saying his last name is Kovic and others saying it is Carter. In a now deleted video on Ian's main channel of him playing Overgrowth, Ian's brother Kevin can be heard in the background calling him Kovic. Some believe Ian uses Carter as an alias for privacy reasons. Although when Ian appeared on Phillip DeFranco's channel in the video "YouTuber iDubbbzTV Drunkenly Kills, Marries, and F*CKS!", he is credited as Ian Carter. * Ian has stated on Twitter that he's of English, Polish, German, Czech, Spanish, Native American and Italian descent. * Ian has been featured in multiple Jacksfilms videos including "TubeNews" and "We're all just assholes talking to a camera". *IDubbbzTV's second channel iDubbbzTV2's diss track on RiceGum reached 1,000,000 likes on October 11, 2017, and the channel reached 100 million views the same day. * The most popular quotes from IDubbbzTV are "I'm Gay!"," I have crippling depression.","Hey that's pretty good!", and "N*gger f*ggot". * Ian's father is apparently a plumber, as stated by Max from one of his LA vlogs. * Ian has collaborated with a bunch of YouTubers (PewDiePie, H3h3Productions, Ricky Berwick, Vsauce, etc). References List Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers